


my balls are as cold as snow

by emilyxlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Clumsy Harry, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot, Skiing, Smut, Snowball Fight, but not very detailed, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentioned smut, ski instructor louis, ski lodge, so so so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyxlarry/pseuds/emilyxlarry
Summary: Louis is a ski instructor at his mum's ski lodge during the winter. He loves this job, especially when pretty boys with legs like Bambi ask him to teach them how to ski.Or the one where Harry is too clumsy for his own good and Louis can't stop reaching out to steady him.(One Shot)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	my balls are as cold as snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)) this fic was just for fun and I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> I feel like my summary kind of sucks so if you guys have any ideas for a new one please tell me :)

  
  


"Steady your legs," Louis says, tapping the boy's knee with his finger lightly. The younger boy, around eight or nine, stops the wobbling of his feet and takes a small, nervous breath. Louis keeps assuring him that he'll do good but younger kids typically think they'll die if they ski down a barely steep hill.

"Can I hold your hand?" The boy asks, peering up at him. Louis chuckles amusedly, but still stands up straight, brushing the snow off of his hands before grabbing the boy's much smaller hand. His fingers are pretty much numb ever since he lost his left glove under a bunch of snow, so he can't really feel the boy's hand in his own, but he squeezes reassuringly and starts counting down from three.

"Zero," Louis announces, pulling the boy forward with him where the large snow hill dips. The boy is dead silent in concentration as they slowly move down the hill, it seems like a snails pace to Louis but to the boy it probably feels like the fastest he's ever moved.

Louis continues teaching the boy how to move carefully and slow down when he needs to, forming a pie shape with his skis. By the end of it, the boy is actually pretty good and excitedly yells for his Dad to watch him go down the hill by himself. Sure, it takes about ten minutes for him to get all the way down but his Dad cheers supportively all the way through, thanking Louis before heading over to the lodge probably to get hot chocolate since it's increasingly getting colder.

"Lou!" Someone shouts, but before Louis can turn around, a body is ramming into him and they both topple to the ground. Thankfully the ice isn't too hard today or else they would've broken some ribs from the impact.

Louis groans when he sees the familiar head of raven colored hair. Stupid Zayn, never knowing how to slow down even though he's been skiing since year nine of high school.

"Jesus Z, you almost killed me," Louis grumbles, disconnecting his skis from his boots so he can stand up. He helps Zayn up too, before they both brush the snow out of their hair.

"Sorry, but before you get changed, you have one more guy who wants to take a lesson," Zayn explains, grabbing onto Louis' shoulder so he doesn't accidentally start going down the hill. Louis frowns, brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

There's still a lot of people here skiing down the slopes and Louis should've expected to have to give another lesson but he's tired, his feet hurt, and he really doesn't feel like dealing with some snobby rich kid since all the fun energetic kids don't usually stay at the ski lodge this late.

He's worked at the ski resort for years since his mum let him get a job here at age sixteen, so he's pretty sure he knows all types of people that go here. There's definitely a type he tries to avoid.

"You can't take him for me?" Louis asks, sticking out his bottom lip. Zayn just gives him an unimpressed look, letting go of his shoulders.

"He's down at the lifts right now," Zayn tells him, flashing Louis a small smile before pulling down his goggles and turning to ski down the rest of the slope. Louis sighs and rubs his hands together, breathing into them to transfer some heat but they're basically dead at this point.

He eventually connects his skis to his boots again and makes his way down the hill slowly, zipping up his puffy jacket when a strong breeze blows by. He spots a tall, lanky boy waiting near the lifts as he slows down. He can't see his face but he has chocolate colored curls that go just below his jaw and his legs are wrapped in unusually tight ski pants. Louis is practically drooling the longer he stares at the boy's perky bum.

Alright, he needs to pull himself together.

Louis awkwardly walks his way towards the boy with his skis still connected. Eventually he gets close enough to tap the boy's shoulder, almost gaping when the boy turns around. His face is even more beautiful than his long legs and bum. He has red, plump lips and bright green eyes as he smiles politely when he sees Louis. There's a deep dimple on his left cheek and Louis is definitely about to pass out.

"Hi, are you the guy who asked for a lesson?" Louis asks, hoping that he is. The boy is a little old, looking around seventeen or eighteen, Louis mainly teaches kids and Zayn takes the adults, but Louis doesn't mind at all when the customer looks like a model.

"Um — yeah," The boy smiles bashfully, his cheeks a satisfying pink tint. "I'm Harry."

Louis shakes the boy's hand, smiling gently. "Louis, it's nice to meet you," he mumbles, not quite sure what he did to deserve an angel asking him to give them a lesson. "So um — we can get on the lift now and I'll help you out on the top, okay?" He explains, gesturing to the ski lifts consistently moving in a loop to take people up the mountain.

Harry looks at it with a tinge of fear in his eyes but nods nonetheless, following Louis over to the line. There's nobody waiting so they step onto the conveyor belt type thing almost immediately, Louis gives Harry a reassuring smile as one of the lifts start approaching them.

"Just sit on it when it touches the back of your knees, okay?" Louis tells him, raising an eyebrow. Harry nods and suddenly the lift is right behind them and they're both sitting down abruptly, not expecting it so quickly.

Louis reaches up to pull down the safety bar, making sure it doesn't hit Harry in the head or anything since he's so damn tall.

"So did someone pressure you into this?" Louis asks, sort of joking but mainly being serious. Harry looks way too terrified to have decided this on his own.

"Well...it's sort of on my bucket list and my mum wanted to get me out of the house over winter break for school, so she drove me and my sister up here," Harry explains, pointedly looking at Louis so he doesn't have to look down as they get higher and higher.

Louis nods slowly. "How old are you?" He asks, not able to stop himself. He needs to know whether Harry is the potential love of his life, so he prays he's at least seventeen.

"Eighteen, I just started my first year of uni," Harry tells him and Louis internally sighs with relief.

"That's cool, I'm in my third year right now," Louis says, even though Harry didn't really ask. He's basically just talking to ease his nerves, since Harry looks a little nauseous.

They start approaching the step off area and Louis nods towards the person who controls the speed in their little hut on top of the hill so the woman can slow it down for them. It slows down to the point where they can just stand up and easily slide down. Harry was a little wobbly but he didn't fall so Louis thinks this won't be too hard.

That is until they're just standing there and somehow Harry toppled over. Louis can't help but laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his giggles simmering as he slides over to help Harry up. Harry is blushing all over his face, tucking his curls behind his ear as he attempts to stand up straight again.

"Well that's embarrassing, I guess my balance is just really off," Harry smiles sheepishly, brushing off his legs. Louis smiles at him, suddenly feeling like he could just stare at this boy forever because he's so beautiful.

Louis starts to explain how to make sure you don't fall, showing him the pie shape to slow down and maybe reaching out to touch his hips just a little too much. Harry is going to think he's a creep if he keeps staring at him and tapping his hip, so he keeps his distance.

"Wait — what're you doing?" Harry asks quickly when Louis starts sliding towards the dip of the slope.

Louis chuckles and turns towards him with a smile. "We have to ski at some point today if you're gonna learn," Louis tells him, waving him over. Harry's legs wobble a bit as he tries to move himself over to Louis, basically using the sticks Louis gave him to move all of his weight.

Harry's eyes widen a little when he's close to the edge and he sees how far away the normal ground is.

"Wow, it looks a lot more intimidating up here," Harry mumbles, looking at Louis with worried eyes. Louis smiles softly and reaches over to steady him by his shoulders since it looks like he's about to fall again.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll go slow at first," Louis assures. Harry's cheeks suddenly turn bright pink and Louis doesn't really know why but it's still cute. "I'll go backwards and you just follow me, okay?"

Harry nods shakily, grabbing Louis' hands when he holds them out. They don't need to use the sticks right now, usually beginners get so used to having them as back up that they can't ski without them.

Louis is always skiing backwards when he's teaching so this is nothing new, he watches their feet as he slides them back, Harry makes a surprised noise at the sudden motion but Louis keeps going. Harry's legs remind him of a baby deer, he literally cannot stand still for the life of him and his knees are always bent.

"Keep your feet at least seven inches apart and stop leaning forward," Louis tells him, his voice sickeningly sweet because he can't help it when he's around Harry.

They're moving extremely slow but Harry hasn't fallen yet. His hands are a little shaky so Louis squeezes reassuringly and starts moving them a little faster. They're going in a large squiggly motion because it doesn't make sense to just go straight down.

"Whoa, too fast," Harry calls out softly, his eyes wide and unblinking.

Louis chuckles softly. "Sorry, but if we go any slower we won't be moving," Louis tells him, which isn't even an exaggeration.

Harry pouts at him, moving closer to Louis when his legs shake. "What if we knock into someone?" Harry asks, attempting to blow a curl out of his eyes when it falls. Louis reaches out without thinking and moves it for him, Harry just blushes in response.

"There's barely anyone around, bambi legs." Louis smirks when Harry rolls his eyes at the nickname.

Louis subtly tries to move them faster, twisting his body when they get to the side of the lane. Harry's brows are drawn together and his tongue is sticking out slightly in concentration, Louis might just faint from how adorable he is. Harry's hands grip tighter onto his own whenever they so much as wobble even a little bit, but he seems to be keeping a steady pace so Louis begins increasing the speed every so often.

"Oh shit," Louis curses as Harry's legs shake and their skis somehow tangle together, before he can balance them, Harry is toppling onto him with a quiet squeak and they're both sliding down quickly.

Louis can't help the hysterical laughter when Harry yells the entire time they're falling down the slope, Louis tries to stop them because this has happened to him a million times before, but Harry is too distracted by the snow flying all around them and trying to wipe it out of his eyes. They finally come to a stop at the bottom and Louis has fallen into a fit of tiny giggles, his chest burning from how hard he's laughing.

"Holy crap," Harry breathes out a sigh of relief, his body slumping. That's when Louis realizes Harry is directly on top of him and their legs are tangled together, his laughter stops immediately and he feels his face turn hot.

"Are you um — are you okay?" Louis asks, his voice higher than usual. He can feel Harry's thigh pressing right up against his crotch and he has to shift so it isn't anymore. Harry finally recovers and brushes his curls out of his face.

"Yeah." Harry blushes at their close proximity, attempting to sit up but his skis are still attached to his feet.

"There's um...there's a little lever that you push to disconnect them," Louis explains, turning his head when their noses bump together. He could feel Harry's hot breath against his lips and it was tempting to just lean in and kiss him breathless.

Harry tries to look behind them to disconnect his boots from his skis, but he accidentally ends up lifting his knee up harshly and hitting Louis' right in the crotch. Louis groans immediately, not even able to cover his crotch as the pain shoots through him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I — I didn't mean to," Harry stutters quickly, his eyes wide and apologetic. Louis bites his lip to keep in any noises of pain, instead he just takes a deep breath and ignores the sting still lingering in his crotch. Fuck, he's pretty sure that's what you call a free vasectomy.

"It's fine," Louis breathes out, using all of his strength to slide from underneath Harry. Harry's face is bright pink by the time Louis gets them both standing up again, he avoids Louis' gaze and brushes off his hands.

"You should probably stuff some snow down the front of your pants, that might help."

Louis turns around when he hears a familiar voice, glaring at Zayn when he spots him.

"Shut up, creep," Louis mutters, kicking some snow at him with his ski even though he's too far. Zayn laughs, his head tilting back slightly.

"Should I erm — should I go?" Harry mumbles shyly, pointing his thumb towards the lodge. 

"No! No, it's okay. This is just Zayn, he's kind of a jerk," Louis explains, reaching out to put a hand on Harry's arm to show that he doesn't want him to leave. Harry just blushes, looking down at his shoes while Zayn smiles sarcastically at Louis.

"Alright, I just came over to tell you I'm leaving for the day, see you tomorrow, Lou." Zayn nods at him before walking off, having changed into his normal clothes. His shoes are gonna be soaked from walking in the snow, but Louis has more things to worry about, turning towards Harry.

"Do you wanna go back up the slope and try again?" Louis asks, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"Oh — well, I have to go back to my mum soon, but I'll be here all week. Do you...do you think you'll be here tomorrow too?" Harry asks, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Louis feels his chest tingle at the insinuation that Harry wants to see him again. Sure, it's probably stupid, but Louis still feels honored.

"Yeah, I'm here almost every day, I can give you another lesson if you'd like?" Louis offers, biting his lip so he doesn't smile too hard.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Harry grins, nodding softly. 

"Great, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Louis tells him and Harry nods again. 

Harry walks away after waving goodbye, at some point he had disconnected his skis and Louis didn't even notice, probably too distracted staring at his dimples. Louis may or may not have stared at Harry's bum as he walked away, but that's only for him to know.

—

The next day, Louis is fidgeting and distracted all morning. Of course, Zayn notices and doesn't stop teasing him about having a crush. Louis doesn't have a _crush_ on Harry, he simply just finds him pretty and fun to be around. Harry never said what time he would be coming back, so Louis keeps looking around just in case he arrives and thinks Louis isn't here.

Louis gives three people skiing lessons that morning, two younger teenagers that left about an hour ago and he's currently teaching one girl that's around his age, who won't stop flirting with him and he's pretty sure she already knows how to ski. He's flattered, but also _very_ gay and his mind is too preoccupied with Harry to even play along.

Zayn leaves to go get them both hot chocolate before they go on break while Louis finishes up the lesson with the girl, her name is Megan, actually it might be Reagan. Louis wasn't really paying attention when she told him.

"Yeah, those sticks are a little too short, you should probably ask for new ones up at the lodge if you plan on going down the bigger slopes," Louis tells her, slipping off his gloves and brushing his messy fringe out of his eyes. It's getting too long, he needs to ask Lottie to trim it for him. She might be around here somewhere, but he lost her awhile ago after she went off with her friends.

His mind wanders off as Megan starts talking quickly, she's kind of boring and Louis keeps trying to tell her his break is coming up soon but she never takes a pause when she's speaking. How she's not out of breath, Louis doesn't know.

"Um — Louis?"

Louis turns around quickly at the familiar voice, his heart stuttering when he spots Harry standing behind him. Harry is bundled up a lot more today than he was yesterday, he has this cute pink beanie on and pink gloves to match, but the rest of his ski clothes are black. Louis tries not to smile too hard, the boy's nose and cheeks are red from the cold and Louis has to stop himself from cooing.

"Sorry, if you're busy, I can just wait — "

"No! No, it's okay," Louis rushes out a bit too eagerly, stuffing his gloves in his pocket. "We were actually just finishing up."

"Yeah, great lesson, Louis. Maybe I'll see you later." Megan smiles at him and Louis returns it as best as he can. Harry just nods at her while she doesn't even respond and walks away with her skis under her arm.

"Sorry for interrupting, I wasn't sure if she was a customer or...like, your girlfriend or something," Harry mumbles quietly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he speaks. Louis feels his throat go dry, he hadn't even though about the possibility that Harry might be straight. Obviously Harry can't be gay if he can't even spot another gay guy. Fuck, Louis' heart may be broken now.

"No, she's definitely not my girlfriend. I'm um — I'm not, into that...kind of stuff," Louis stutters, not quite sure if he should just be blatantly saying he's gay or not. Harry could be homophobic for all he knows.

"Oh." Harry's eyebrows raise with realization and Louis feels his face heat up. "Erm — me too," Harry admits quietly, shuffling his feet a little. Louis' eyes widen and he clears his throat to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat. If Harry means what he thinks he means, Louis might actually have a chance.

"Oh...cool." Louis smiles sheepishly, ignoring the sudden heat in his cheeks.

He's supposed to be on break only a couple of minutes from now, but he'd much rather be with Harry.

"So um — another lesson?" Harry breaks the silence that had fallen over them and Louis nods quickly.

"Right, let's get on the lifts." Louis smiles at him softly and waits for Harry to connect his skis before they go over to the small hut where the person moderating who goes on the lifts stays. Louis smiles at the man politely and then helps Harry onto the platform, since he seems to be struggling with that part.

"I wore a beanie so my hair won't get in my face so much," Harry tells him when they finally get onto a lift and Louis pulls down the safety bar.

"Very smart, and your ears won't be as cold," Louis says with a quirk of his eyebrow. Harry laughs softly, his dimples caving in. What Louis said was definitely stupid but good thing Harry doesn't seem to think so or else that would've been very embarrassing.

They continue chatting about minuscule things, but it's adorable how slow Harry talks, like every word has to mean just as much as the last. Louis could listen to him ramble to hours, but unfortunately, he only has a limited time with him. 

Harry is definitely a lot more talkative today than he was yesterday and Louis hopes that means he’s comfortable around him, or even considers him a friend. Louis knows it's possible to be friends with someone this quickly because he has a friend named Niall who basically becomes best friends with everyone he meets within five minutes.

"Alright, our goal for today is for you to be able to go down the slope all by yourself," Louis tells him, smiling brightly. Harry just raises his eyebrows, looking very unconvinced that that is even possible. "C'mon, don't doubt yourself," Louis chuckles, nudging Harry's hip with his own.

"Sorry Louis, but I think anybody could see that I can't even stand without falling, let alone ski down a hill," Harry huffs, pulling his beanie farther down as a strong wind blows by. 

"Well that's what these lessons are for, right?" Louis grins, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him towards the dip of the slope. "Now just follow me," Louis instructs, gently coaxing Harry down the top of the slope.

Louis avoids the icy parts and keeps glancing back so he doesn't accidentally go too far and crash into the trees on the sidelines. Meanwhile, Harry is doing the same thing as the day before, concentrating very hard and trying not to wobble his legs so much even though it doesn't seem to be working,

"Harry, relax," Louis chuckles, squeezing his hands softly. He'll admit that it's a little funny to think people are scared of skiing when it just comes so naturally to him since he's been doing it for years. His mum taught him when he was seven and ever since then, he's been practically addicted.

"I am relaxed," Harry pouts at him, finally looking up at Louis instead of at his feet. Louis grins, shaking his head fondly.

"You have to stand up straighter if you wanna stay balanced," Louis explains, moving them a little faster as Harry's legs start to stay still.

"I thought we already clarified that I can't be straight." 

Louis stumbles a bit, his face turning bright pink. Which...okay, so he wasn't looking into it too much earlier, Harry is definitely gay. And by the smirk on his face, he's clearly proud of his joke.

"Cheeky," Louis mutters, unable to contain his own smile. Harry grins at him brightly, seemingly forgetting about his uneasiness on skis. Apparently distracting Harry helps him not be so tense, so Louis will try to keep conversation flowing. "So what else is on your bucket list?" He asks, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Harry grins at him again, his eyes glowing at Louis' question. "Well, my next task is to get a tattoo, but I'm not sure what I want to get," He shrugs. They're still moving pretty slow by they're arriving towards the bottom of the slope, Louis sees barely anyone around except a couple of kids trying to get on the lifts with who Louis assumes is their mum.

"I have a bunch of tattoos, I know a guy if you're interested in recommendations?" Louis offers, chuckling when Harry's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"You have tattoos? Can I see them?" He asks eagerly, apparently that's his number one priority because he stops them abruptly and snow covers both of their boots. Louis laughs, his eyes crinkling and his head tilting back.

"Considering it's practically negative six degrees out right now, I'm not sure I can take off my jacket," Louis tells him, slightly exaggerating but his point still stands. Harry nods understandingly and they start moving again.

"You're right, but I'd love for you to give me a parlor recommendation, I haven't been able to find any practical options," Harry explains, smiling appreciatively. Louis feels this warmth in his chest at Harry's gratification. 

"No problem." He smiles, ducking his head modestly.

They go down the slope about three times throughout the hour that Louis is teaching Harry. Louis is eventually able to let go of Harry and let him ski by himself, which is disappointing, but he's glad Harry is making progress. Harry still goes very slow, sometimes reaching out to hold onto Louis' arm and of course that doesn't bother him at all.

The hour is eventually up for their lesson, Louis wishes Harry hadn't read the pamphlet because now Harry knows he's not allowed to extend their time together. They both collect their things and hold their skis under their arms. Harry looks a little hesitant to leave so Louis just says the first that comes to mind.

"I um — I go on break soon...if you'd like to get food with me or something?" Louis asks, awkwardly scratching the small scruff on his chin. 

Harry smiles, biting his lip. "Yeah, I'd love to...but I don't really know where the food is," Harry tells him, brushing the curls that are poking out of his beanie away from his face. Louis is helplessly endeared by this boy every second that passes.

"Well I do, I can show you the way." Louis grins, gesturing for Harry to follow him.

They stop by the locker rooms on their way to drop off their boots and skis, Harry slides his shoes on but Louis just stays walking around in his socks since his shoes are all the way across the resort in the other locker rooms. 

They bump in to people Louis knows way too many times, they always have to stop and say to him and then Louis has to introduce Harry. It's all too much, so Louis is glad to finally arrive at the food court, they both sigh with relief when the warmth surrounds them.

Louis places a gentle hand on Harry's back and directs him towards the food buffet. He doesn't usually eat here since he grew up with this food and he's tired of it, but he can't really drive Harry away from the resort and to his usual pizza place.

Louis knew Harry was taller than him, but it's so much more obvious now that they're standing so close to each other. He has to lift his chin whenever Harry talks to him and he couldn't stop blushing after Harry had to grab their trays for them because he couldn't reach them. He also hates the smug smirk on Harry's face, it makes it twenty times more embarrassing.

"Where do you want to sit, Bambi?"

"How about one of those tables," Harry suggests, ignoring the nickname and gesturing to a relatively empty part of the crowded room. Louis nods happily, glad Harry didn't pick next to the window or a place where someone he knew was sitting.

They walk over and set their trays down, which are both filled to the brim with food since neither of them have ate since this morning and it's now two in the afternoon. They sit down across from each other, Louis feels his stomach turn with interest when Harrys foot brushes against his, but then he realizes Harry probably didn't even feel it since he has shoes on and Louis doesn't.

Harry starts eating immediately but Louis takes off his jacket first, hanging it up on the back of his chair.

"Oh! Your tattoos," Harry announces happily, already staring at Louis' arms.

"Right, I forgot," Louis chuckles, resting his arms on the table so Harry can look closer. He's now just wearing a basic red t-shirt, but the neckline swoops down to reveal his collarbone tattoo and the sleeves are short so basically all of his arm tattoos are shown. He only has about fifteen right now, but he plans on getting more soon.

"Wow, these are so cool," Harry murmurs, tentatively reaching out to turn Louis' arm so he can see the ones on top of his wrist. "I like the one with a stick man riding a skateboard," Harry giggles, tracing it with his finger. Louis' heart starts beating erratically at the soft touch, but Harry is completely oblivious to his power over Louis.

"Zayn actually picked it out for me, he has way more tattoos than me," Louis tells him. He frowns when Harry pulls back, but he guesses Harry probably wasn't going to be tracing his tattoos forever.

"Zayn? That's the guy from yesterday, right?" Harry asks, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Yeah, the creep," Louis chuckles, finally taking a bite of the pasta in front of him,

"Oh is he your..." Harry trails off and Louis doesn't even give him time to finish before he's answering quickly.

"No! No, he's just my friend," Louis tells him, scoffing softly at the idea of dating Zayn. He has a boyfriend and that'd be like dating a brother.

"Oh, sorry." Harry smiles sheepishly, scratching his forehead.

They continue chatting and Louis tells Harry about most of the background stories behind his tattoos. Harry is such a good listener and there's never a dull moment in their conversation, even when there's a silence, it's always still exciting and there's this tension between them that Louis can't quite place his finger on. He craves any sort of attention from Harry, even if it's just him staring at his tattoos or talking about how Louis grew up skiing. Harry is just so interesting and fun to be around, it's definitely going to suck when Harry leaves the resort.

—

The next few days Louis and Harry practically spend every second together. Louis ends up meeting Harry's mum and sister, they all look so similar and their relationship reminds him of how close he is with his own family. It's so cute and it definitely didn't help Louis' infatuation with the boy. Gemma, Harry's sister, kept making little comments about Louis and Harry being cute together, it made them both a little self conscious and blushy. Eventually Harry pulled him away to get away from her, he was clearly embarrassed. It was cute.

Harry meets him early every morning and goes to ski by himself if Louis has to give someone a lesson, but Louis begs Zayn every time to cover for him because he doesn't want Harry to be alone. Zayn begrudgingly agrees every time and Louis makes a mental note to thank him for it later.

Harry is getting great at skiing, but he's taken dozens of hard falls and they always take a break after to sit down or get hot chocolate. Harry even has a bruise on his forehead from face planting into a pile of snow, Louis couldn't stop laughing but he still helped Harry up and kissed the spot that hurt. Harry seemed much better after that.

Now it's only two days before Harry leaves and they're more attached at the hip than ever, Louis isn't even working anymore he's spending so much time with Harry, but his mum is his boss so he doesn't really worry too much about it.

It's definitely not uncommon for people to have snowball fights at the ski lodge and it's sort of become a joke between the pair. It started because Louis was teasing Harry about his clumsiness and Harry got tired of it, balling up some snow and throwing it at him. Of course, Louis wouldn't let that slide and now they just go back and forth at random times, throwing snow at each other. It's a little too hilarious to the both of them, and sometimes people look at them weird when they laugh too loud, but they couldn't care less. Once Harry even stuffed snow down Louis' shirt and they both laughed so hard they fell over. It's probably not that funny, but it is when you're in the moment, okay?

The sun is setting now and barely anybody is still here, but Louis and Harry continue skiing, having moved to the baby slope since they want to chat while they ski. Harry's eyes are bright with laughter and Louis is pretty sure he's never seen anything as beautiful, his dimples create large shadows on his cheeks and his curls is blowing around in the wind.

"I swear I don't think I'll make it through even my first year of Uni," Harry tells him, chuckling softly. They're holding hands as they make swivel patterns in the snow with their skis, just so they don't separate from each other (even though Louis definitely knows how to do a basic stop and move back to Harry if they ever got separated). But they can't get separated, so they hold hands.

"Freshman year is definitely overwhelming, but it gets better, I promise," Louis smiles at him assuringly, pulling Harry closer to him when they start to speed up. 

"Yeah, I guess," Harry laughs gently. 

Harry must slide over a slick piece of ice because he's suddenly falling back and pulling Louis with him. They both make a grunting sound, Louis falls back while Harry is already laying down and rubbing the back of his head.

"Shit, sorry," Harry groans, his nose wrinkling at the pain in his head as he continues soothing it.

"You okay?" Louis disconnects his skis quickly so he can sit up, reaching over to help Harry sit up too.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Harry waves him off, giving Louis a small smile.

"I know this might sound stupid, but I could get ice to help the bruising?" Louis teases, but he's pretty sure ice might actually help. Harry rolls his eyes, but there's still an amused smile on his face.

"You're so annoying," Harry chuckles, nudging Louis' shoulder softly. Louis quirks up an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asks, reaching beside him and trying to subtly scoop up some snow but Harry sees him and his face turns pale. 

"No, I didn't meant it!" Harry quickly says but before he can finish his sentence, Louis throws a snowball right at his chest and they're both bursting into tiny laughs. 

_Somehow,_ it turns into an extreme snow ball fight and they end up stuffing snow down each other's shirts just like Harry did the other day. They're both out of breath from laughing and Louis has to pin Harry down when there's so much snow in his shirt that it's getting soaked. He might freeze to death but he never wants to move if he can stay in this moment with Harry forever.

"Stop it," Louis giggles as Harry presses his cold hands to his cheeks so Louis gets off of him. It doesn't work. 

"That's okay, you weigh about three pounds anyway," Harry jokes, raising his eyebrows with amusement when Louis gasps dramatically.

"Was that a short joke? Because I'll have you know that I'm five nine," Louis argues, sticking out his tongue childishly. 

"Sure," Harry cackles, throwing his head back.

Louis gets so annoyed, that their war with stuffing snow down each other's shirts turns into stuffing snow down each other's pants. They're both laughing hysterically, the cleaning crew is probably annoyed with them for being loud but Louis couldn't care less. No one is even near the slope and he feels like they have the whole world to themselves for the night.

The fact that Harry's hand is quite literally going down the front of his pants doesn't even register in his mind until they've both stuffed as much snow as they can at their close proximity and Harry seems to realize at the same time. They're kind of frozen where they are, practically breathing each other's air with their snow covered hands in each other's pants.

His mind short circuits and you would think his dick is numb from the snow, but it twitches in interest when Harry's fingers move around. Louis removes his own hand from Harry pants when he realizes this could literally be considered sexual assault and he wouldn't want to pass any unspoken boundaries. 

He still stays on top of him and shovels all the snow out of Harry's pants, which is pretty easy when it starts sticking together. Harry's eyes flick up to his at the sudden movements and he pulls his hand out of Louis' pants too, it was there for a suspiciously long time and Louis is still fucking hard.

"Sorry," Harry whispers, also helping Louis get all the snow out of his pants.

"It's okay," Louis chuckles softly, but the laugh gets caught in his throat when his nose bumps Harry's gently.

Shit, everything is getting so overwhelming so quickly and suddenly everything is Harry. All he can see his Harry's emerald eyes, all he can feel is Harry's hand on his hips holding him tightly so he doesn't move and all he can hear is Harry's heavy breathing, his breath blowing against his lips.

"Kiss me," Harry whispers so quietly that Louis isn't sure if he heard him right. Harry must notice how quiet it was too and he clears his throat, repeating himself softly. "Lou, please...kiss me."

Louis doesn't have to be told _three_ times. He tilts his head to the right and leans in slowly, his lips slotting with Harry's perfectly and they both melt into it. Harry's hands slide up his sides and hold onto him tightly while Louis cups Harry's jaw to deepen the kiss. Harry's lips are firm and so, _so_ soft. 

They could probably get frostbite or hypothermia from being covered in snow like this for so long, but neither of them care. The kiss quickly gets heated, so much tension building up inside of them from the past few days and now pouring out as they kiss.

Harry's warm hands are moving all over Louis' sides, squeezing his hips and dipping into the waistband of his pants. Louis tentatively sticks his tongue out and Harry easily parts his lips to let Louis in, he tastes like the hot chocolate they had earlier and mint. 

They startle apart when there's a loud sound all around them, Louis opens his eyes just to see it's become pitch black outside, someone must've turned off the main lights.

"Maybe we should um — go somewhere else?" Louis suggests, turning back to Harry and leaning down to kiss at his neck. Harry lets out a noise that sounds like a mixture between a moan and a whine, nodding quickly.

"Yeah, yeah — lets go somewhere else," Harry breathes out.

Louis gets off of Harry and helps him up, Harry's face is flushed and his lips are red and puffy from their kissing. Louis just wants to get his hands on him, but instead he entwines their fingers and leads Harry towards the lodge. It looks like someone has already closed up because the lights are dim and he doesn't see anyone inside. Once they approach, he tries to open the door but of course it's fucking locked.

Harry frowns, glancing around for somewhere else they can go, he makes a small sound of triumph and then starts pulling Louis wherever he pleases. Suddenly Louis is being tugged into a small storage closet right next to the locker rooms and the door shuts behind them. He eagerly presses Harry against the wall, kissing at his neck again and sucking softly to create love bites in his milky skin.

"God, Lou," Harry moans, his head tipping back to reveal more of his neck. He hooks his fingers into Louis' belt loops and pulls their hips together, but Louis can barely feel Harry pressed against him because of their stupid ski clothes.

"Can I take this off?" Louis breathes against Harry's neck, tugging on his jacket in the hopes that he can take all of Harry's clothes off, but he'll just start with the coat. It's quickly starting to get warm in the small closet with their breathing becoming heavy.

"Please," Harry breathes out, nodding softly. Louis feels his own cock stiffening at the noises coming from Harry, he can't help it.

Louis slowly pushes Harry's jacket off of his arms, letting it fall to the floor and kissing at the front of his neck. Harry moans and helps Louis unbutton his pants, Louis grabs his bum like he's been wanting to all week.

They spend most of that night with their hands down each other's pants, and not just to stuff snow down there. Louis plays with Harry's cock slowly and teasingly, enjoying how reactive and loud he can be. Harry comes with a soft gasp, his nails digging into Louis' biceps when Louis strokes him through his high.

Harry strokes him off too, lazily kissing at his neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Louis shivers as he comes, releasing a throaty moan and allowing himself to finally relax in Harry's arms. 

Louis wishes this night could last forever, but eventually it passes midnight and they share about a million more gentle kisses before parting ways. Louis watches Harry walk away back to the rooms and it's one of those sights that are just too sharp around the edges, he can't help but feel like that was his only chance to be that intimate with him. And now it's over.

—

The next morning, Louis anxiously searches around for Harry, but the boy is nowhere to be found. Zayn had come to him only ten minutes before saying Harry approached him and told him he was looking for Louis, and now Louis is looking for Harry but he can't find him. This was supposed to be a day off for him, but he thought maybe he could spend it with Harry since this is Harry's last day and he wanted to make the most of it.

He was also sort of hoping Harry would give him his number and they could stay in touch, but the longer he searches around and can't find him, he feels the hope slip through his fingers. Whenever he passes Zayn, the boy looks at him like he's lost his mind, but he doesn't understand just how important Harry has become to him, Zayn should understand the most since he basically has puppy love with his boyfriend, Liam.

Louis runs a hand through his hair as he heads for the hotels, this is his last option and he just hopes he doesn't come off as a stalker. He approaches the receptionist, practically sighing with relief when he sees that it's an acquaintance of his, her name is Julie and he's sure that he'll be able to convince her to give him Harry's room number.

"Oh, Hi Louis!" Julie smiles at him, looking away from her computer.

"Hey Julie, can I ask you a favor?" He musters up his best smile, she just narrows her eyes at him before shrugging simply. "Well, I'm sort of looking for someone. Could you give me the room number under the name Anne? I'm not sure what her last name is."

Louis bites his lip as Julie quirks up an eyebrow. "I remember her, but may I ask why you're looking for a forty year old woman?" She asks, typing something onto her computer. Hopefully looking up the room number.

"Um — well, I'm actually looking for her son. It's sort of his last day here and I haven't been able to find him," He explains sheepishly, ignoring her questioning glance.

"Alright, don't tell your mum about this, but they're in room two-o-eight," She tells him.

"Thank you so much." He smiles brightly, she returns it before he's walking off towards the elevators.

He's a little restless as he waits for the elevator doors to open, but they finally do and he steps inside, clicking the button with a '2' printed onto it. Louis fidgets, his mind reeling with what he's going to say and how he can casually ask for Harry's number, he feels like they're at a level now where it wouldn't be weird for him to ask, but he still feels awkward about it.

The elevator dings and Louis steps out, tentatively walking down the empty hallway and counting down the doors as he passes, until he gets to room 208. He prays that Anne or Gemma aren't the ones who answer the door, that would be painfully awkward.

He raises his fist and gently knocks on the door about three times, he can practically hear his heart thudding in his ears. Imagine if Julie gave him the wrong room number as a joke, he would simply die of embarrassment.

Louis' head lifts quickly when the door opens and he's met with Harry's bright green eyes.

"Hey, Lou." Harry gives him a lazy grin. "I was looking for you all morning," Harry tells him, reaching out and tugging Louis into his room by the front of his shirt.

"Oh — yeah, Zayn told me." Louis mumbles, glancing around nervously. He's not sure if he wants to ask for Harry's number while his family members are in the next room.

"Don't worry, they went out to get coffee and probably won't be back for a while." Harry shrugs, closing the door behind Louis as the boy steps inside. Can Harry read his mind or something? Sheesh.

"Oh okay," He nods, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he stands there awkwardly. "So I just wanted to talk to you, you know? Since you're leaving soon," Louis tells him, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"That doesn't mean we'll never talk again," Harry chuckles. "We can call each other and hang out when we get time off from Uni."

"How can I call you without your number?" Louis quirks an eyebrow, he basically just got handed the opportunity for that. Harry giggles and pulls out his phone, unlocking it with his password before handing it over.

"I um — I really like you, Louis, and I hope you do too, or else I've really been embarrassing myself for the past week," Harry laughs awkwardly, while Louis is making a contact for himself in Harry's phone, setting his name as 'Lou :p'.

"Of course I do, Bambi." Louis grins at him, handing his phone back over. "And I don't want to sound desperate, but text me the next time you're free, I'd love to take you out somewhere else other than here," Louis says, raising his eyebrows.

"Definitely." Harry smiles shyly, pocketing his phone.

Harry doesn't have to leave until noon, so they hang out in his hotel room until then, making hot chocolate and chatting about random things. They may or may not make out until both of their lips are noticeably swollen, but nobody has to know. 

Louis doesn't mean to be dramatic, but he's never felt this way about someone before and he doesn't plan on letting go of Harry anytime soon. And he’s glad Harry seems to feel the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Anne didn’t ask where Harry was that night😳 lmao anyways, I really hope you liked this fic! I loved writing it and I’m feeling confident enough to post it :)


End file.
